bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Picture How did you get that really cool picture on your user page? And welcome to the site.Happy editing!!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome.Happy editing!!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) episode 48 Uchuhab What site did you go to to watch bakugan new vestroia episode 48 at???????????? My email is mary.kilar@sbcglobal.net How do you do it? I can't figure out how to get my avatar to have a picture can you tell me how?Striker1234 (talk) 16:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 Thanks Thanks twinstar i was really helpful.Striker1234 (talk) 16:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 What? I've got no idea what you mean? Do you want to put random arrows on pages? Then no.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Help! Where can I get a job around here or do I just do whatever I want.Striker1234 (talk) 11:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Striker1234 Questions How do i get an Avatar and what is the Great Premiere Agent Z (talk) 22:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Agent Z Subscribe to WEIRDN00BZ on youtube! Twinstar... Please be careful when you move articles...we just lost one for good...called Death "Bomb". Now it's a redirect circle.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Then why didn't you make another article about it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't block you. No one can block someone from "just" editing categories. The problem was that the Gallery code wasn't closed. When it's not properly closed, it doesn't show the categories, even if someone adds one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Holy moly Holy cow,you just joined leke 20 days a go and you already have 630 edits!!!Wow,I need to edit more!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er. If you go to 'History,' go next to the last editor's name, and it says 'Undo.' --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're '''W'elcome. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 22:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi HI my name's maddie wat's urz? Im 11 years old btw '1000 EDITS!!!!!!!!' MY FIRST 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!! heyy 1 more edit!!!!!!! and how did you make that pic with the yu gi oh guys and neo drago and dan? Congrats Congrats on 1000 edits! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Answer. For the text, click edit to view mine, as for color, beats me. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks for helping me with my grammar on the terrorcrest page you rock dude anytime63 just put up a picture of subterra linehalt with boomixx could you make a new post on it ive tried but i keep failing ok Thanks Thanks a lot and nice avatar.What is it? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) TERROCREST im getting terrorcrest and lythirus soon so i will make videos of them and i will edit their pages if thats ok thanks thanks it took half my savings because i also got maxus dragonoid and a haos ingram 770g feezed? oh ok i see aranaut picture could you make a pyrus aranaut for me. that would be:) Uchuhab Aranaut pics. How do you make those????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think you could make a Pyrus Monarus using the pic on my User Page??? I just want to see what it would look like. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC)